untitled for now
by Krista1
Summary: Five years before Cell, 18's sister is a 14 year old girl who hates her life. She is captured by Dr. Gero and made into a creature stronger than even Cell. Bad Summary. Title ideas needed. Warning: Child abuse, swearing, and referance to rape and suicide
1. ProlugeSins of the Father

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did I sure wouldn't be writing this junk.

Summery: 17 and 18 have a little sister, and she's been abused by her stepfather. Unable to take it, she ran away and was captured by Dr. Gero and turned into something that has no mercy; an android stronger than even Cell.

I glared across the small lake near my home, thinking about my brother and sister. Emma and Shawn had gone for a walk in the woods a year ago, and hadn't come back. Mom and Dad had almost ripped down the place looking for them, but had only found Emma's ruined silver bracelet. Mom left me and my stepfather with the excuse that he couldn't stay there, and didn't let go with her. Since then, Dad barely let me out of his sight, convinced Mom would come back to him if I was there. Emma and Shawn had made my life hell.

"I hate you," I whispered quietly, tears trickling down my face as I hugged my knees, "I hate you both."

"Alexandra Diana Skye, where were you?" hissed my stepfather. Dad (yes, I call him Dad. My real father died when I was two and Mom married John when I was three.) was red haired and brown eyed. He used to be really cool, but since Mom left, he was a drunken ass. Lately he had even been beating me.

"Outside. I was watching the sun set." 

Dad narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really now?" he said in a disbelieving tone, "If I remember correctly, the sun sets _behind_ the house and trees tend to block it."

Crap. I forgot about that. "Really? I guess I never noticed that." Dad raised his fist, and I flinched. I knew what was coming. I shouldn't have lied.

"Alex, what happened to your eye?"

_I lied to Dad and he punched me. _"I ran into a door," I said instead. Did I mention that I'm a really bad liar?

Sarah sighed sadly. "Look, I know you well enough to know when you're lying. What happened?"

I slammed my locker and turned to her. "Listen, I'm not lying! If it was anything big, I would tell you!" I yelled, letting my temper get the better of me. A little something I got from Mom.

Tears formed at my best friend's eyes, "Alex…"

"Go find something to do, like minding your own business." I turned and left my best and only remaining friend standing there, crying.

Sarah's POV

I don't know what to do. Alex used to be the most outspoken and happy girl in school, but now she was pushing everyone away. Most of the girls had tried to help her, but she told them to literally "screw off". Eventually, I was her only friend. I didn't mind that she was depressed and moody most of the time. I knew what a rough time she was going through, with her brother and sister disappearing and now her mom leaving. Also, I suspected that Mr. Skye was hitting her. 

Chantal, another old friend of Alex's, put her hand on my shoulder as I watched her shove someone out of her way. "I'm sorry, Sarah. It's hopeless," she whispered sadly.

I nodded, finally admitting defeat. "Chantal, do you think… her dad beats her?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Yeah. Why else would she have all those bruises? But what can we do?"

"I don't know, Chantal. I wish I did, though," I sighed. 

I ran home, panicked beyond belief. I was supposed to be home over twenty minutes before, but Mrs. Larson kept me after school to talk. It was all her fault if Dad hit me again.

Finally, I reached the front porch. I was just about to open the door when Dad swung it open and grabbed me by my hair.

"Where were you!" he screamed, pulling me up by my hair. I shuddered at the stench of alcohol on his breath. He beat me even worse when he was drunk.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Lar…" Apparently, I didn't answer fast enough. He growled and swung me across the room. I hit the wall and almost screamed. Almost. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Little bitch. I give you a roof over your head, food on your plate, and you can't even be home on time," he slurred, stepping closer with each word.

I tried to find a place to run, but all I could do was close my eyes and hope he collapsed in a drunken heap. Unfortunately, that wasn't gonna happen tonight.

He grabbed me by my throat and shoved me up the wall. I grabbed his wrist and tried to get him to let go, but he was too strong. With his other hand, he punched me in the gut, then slapped me. I took this without a sound, but silent tears ran down my face.

"This should teach you a lesson, you little slut," he said as he reached for my shirt. My eyes widened and I doubled my attempts to get away. I screamed and he clamped his beefy hand over my mouth. I bit him and he punched me in the face, knocking me into much-wanted unconsciousness.

I woke up hours later, hurting all over. I was on the floor missing my clothes, which where shredded in a corner. John (I refused to call him Dad after what he did) was nowhere to be found. I shoved my fist into my mouth to keep from letting out a sob, scared he was still in the house. I ran to my room, grabbing my backpack on the way. I flung open my dresser and grabbed what I needed, leaving out an extra outfit for myself. I couldn't stay there.

I opened my vanity drawer to get my money and was greeted by a picture of Emma, Shawn, and myself standing in front of the lake. It was my last birthday they were around, and we had just gotten back from the theatre. All three of us were smiling, and Shawn was making a face. My heart warmed at the memory, and I picked up the picture. For the first time, I realized how much I looked like Shawn. We both had black hair, and we all had blue eyes. I really missed them. I took the photo out of its frame and shoved it in my pocket. I knew I didn't hate them.

I finished packing and went to my window, intending to climb down the tree when I realized I had to apologise to Sarah. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a note.

'Dear Sarah,

I'm sorry for lying to you. There was something big going on. John's been beating me every night, and I couldn't take it anymore. If Mom ever comes back, tell her that I hate her for leaving me with him, and I'll see her in Hell. I'm sorry, and I'll miss you, but sometimes life isn't worth living. See you on the other side.

Love,

Alexandra Skye

A.K.A Alex'

I put the letter in an envelope along with my side of a friendship necklace. I wasn't really gonna kill myself, but now no one would look for me. I climbed down the tree and walked to Sarah's.

Sarah's POV, the next morning

"Sarah, there's a letter for you honey," sang Mom.

"Thanks," I grumbled. I was in a bad mood from worrying about Alex all last night. I finally decided I was gonna tell Mom my suspicions about Mr. Skye tonight.

I took the letter and noticed that there were no addresses on the envelope, only my name. Also, it was a little heavy for a letter.

"Secret admirer?" Mom teased while sipping her tea. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

Inside was a letter and a necklace. I took the necklace out and almost cried. It was the friendship necklace that I gave Alex in first grade. Obviously, she was proclaiming our friendship over. Mom thought that too and looked at me sympathetically. 

With shaking hands, I unfolded the letter. After reading it, it fell to the floor while I held back a sob.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" asked Mom.

I fought back tears and whispered, "It's Alex. She's committed suicide."

Two days later, I was walking through the woods. I had no idea where I was going, and really didn't care. I stopped to rest and pulled out my picture.

"You miss them."

I jerked my head up and saw an old man standing there. "What?" I asked.

"You miss them," he said again. He held out his hand. "My name is Dr. Gero, and you must be Alexandra."

Ignoring his hand, I glared at him and asked, "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled in a gritty way. "Your siblings told me much about you. They are incredibly worried about you."

"You have them?" I choked, "You ruined my life!"

He suddenly looked sad. "Yes, I know," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would never have taken them. But, I'm going to try and make it right."

"You can never make it right," I sobbed.

"Perhaps I can. How would you like to get revenge on your stepfather, hmm?"

I stared at him, shocked. One side of me wanted to scream 'Yes', but the other side was suspicious. How could he help me get revenge?

"As of now, your stepfather is in jail for child abuse, but he'll be out soon," Dr. Gero explained, "I can make you so powerful, you could destroy a mountain, no, a planet, without even trying."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, it would take a few… alterations to your body, and you would need to do me a favour."

"What kind of favour?" I whispered.

He grinned in such a way that it reminded me of the chestier cat. "Simple. Kill an old enemy of mine."

I shook my head. "No, I won't kill anyone."

He chuckled again, this time more evilly. "I'm afraid you do no choice, child. If I can give you that kind of power, what makes you think I can't get you to agree?" Then, faster than I could see, he was behind me with a long needle. He jabbed it into my arm and everything went black.

Well, what do you think? Sorry if this offends anyone, but I put the warnings in the summary. 

__

-Krista-


	2. Awakening

I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner. The first chapter's always easy, but then my mind goes blank. Also, I get so many ideas for other fics that I get distracted. I'll try to update sooner from now on. 

Disclaimer: **_Krista_: **I own DBZ? Wow! I didn't know that!

****

_Bratty little brother_: Because you don't, stupid.

**_Krista_:** Shut up! Let me dream!

I don't know who I am. I look into a mirror and see myself, but the tall young woman staring back at me is a stranger. I carefully examine my reflection to see if I can find something familiar. She appears to be in her late teens, has cold, pale blue eyes and long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She is wearing torn black jeans with motorcycle boots and a white shirt covered by a leather jacket. On the front of her left hand is a red tattoo with two white R's in it.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel, Android 21?" I turn around in the direction of the voice. An old man is standing there.

"I feel nothing. Do you know who I am?" I ask. The old man seems disturbed by my question, but he answers, in a way.

"You are an android, my 21st successful creation. I found you three years ago and turned you into a perfect machine, capable of destroying whole planets in an instant and blessed with eternal youth," he explains, "As I created you, you are my servant, and will do as I say."

Anger flares up in me, but I manage to control it. "And how," I ask coolly, "Do you expect to control me if I am as strong as you say?"

He laughs like he has just heard the biggest joke on Earth. 

"You find something funny, old man?" I hiss. I don't like him at all, and feel the strangest urge to kill him just to shut him up.

"No," he chuckles, "I'm just happy to see that you are as rebellious as I hoped. The DNA transplant was successful."

I continue to glare at him. "You did not answer my question."

"Of course. I do not expect to control you for long, for I plan to set you loose on the planet. It is in your programming to seek and destroy Son Goku." He spread his wrinkled hands and continued, "After that, you are free to do as you wish with this planet."

I nod, liking his idea. "One more question. Just how old am I, and when will you release me?"

He smiles again. "As of now, your appearance is seventeen years old, and I may never need you. 17 and 18 may still succeed, and you are my trump card."

I snort and cross my arms. "Trump card? I don't think so, old man. I just might get bored waiting and simply kill you."

A panicked look crosses his ancient face, but is quickly covered by a smirk. "Well, you will find that quite difficult, as you will be shut down until I decide to wake you."

I merely yawn. "If I am that powerful, how do you expect to even get close enough to shut me down?"

His smirk broadens. "With this." I growl as he pulls out a black control and holds it up for me to see. "I had the foresight to create this, 21. Until someone enters this lab again, you will never wake up." He points the control at me. "Sleep tight," he laughs and he presses the button as I prepare to leap at him.

Nine Years Later

"Come on, Goten. Don't be such a chicken." A young purple haired boy glared down at another boy with wild black hair.

"Sorry Trunks. I just don't like heights…" the boy named Son Goten said.

Trunks sweat dropped. "Goten, you fly higher than this all the time," he said helplessly.

Goten put his hand behind his head and grinned. "Oh yeah. I guess I do."

Trunks shook his head at his naïve friend and said, "Whatever. Come on, help me open this door.

"Okay, Trunks!"

The boys pushed against the giant steel door, careful not to wreck it. Trunks wanted it for his clubhouse, and Goten wanted to have fun.

"Almost there," grunted Trunks, tired from controlling his strength. Finally, the door swung open with a loud clang. Trunks picked up the door and prepared to leave, but noticed Goten wasn't following.

"What now, Goten?" he asked, "Find a new lizard?"

The dark haired boy shook his head. "No. There's something in here, like a pod."

Trunks was immediately interested. "Pod? Let me see!" he shouted as he put down his door.

The friends ran into the room and stared at Goten's discovery. It looked more like a metal coffin than a pod, but there was a window where the head would be. A large cord was connected to the back, and that was connected to a giant computer. Trunks, being a computer genius, decided that he wanted to know what the thing was for and began typing at the computer as fast as he could.

Goten, on the other hand, was more interested in the coffin thing. He levitated up to the window and peered inside. A black haired woman was inside, her eyes closed tightly and her lips frozen in an angry snarl. Goten thought she was pretty, but she looked really mean. Suddenly, her face twitched the slightest bit.

"Trunks?" called Goten.

"Not now, Goten. I'm busy," Trunks said, still frantically typing. "Whoever made this was a genius. The Pentagon was easier to hack." He pressed a few more buttons and grinned. "Got it."

"Trunks," Goten pleaded. The girl had moved again, and her face was getting madder. "Can we go now?"

"Sure. Just let me copy this onto a disk. It'll only take a second," Trunks muttered.

Darkness. The only thing she had seen for almost a decade. She hated it, but it was almost over. Someone was here, and it was only a matter of time before the reanimation process would be complete. Slowly, her hearing began to work again.

"Are you done yet?" a childish voice whimpered.

"No," said another young voice, "Why do you wanna leave so soon?"

She could hear the fear in the first one's voice. "The girl in the pod moved."

"What girl?"

"Come see."

_Smash. _She punched through the metal and grabbed the first boy by the throat.

"GOTEN!" the other screamed. 21 could tell he wanted to run to his friend, but he was frozen with fear.

Goten struggled as the she lifted him off the ground. "He-help me, Trunks," he sobbed before going into unconsciousness. Finally, Trunks managed to move his legs.

"Let go!" he yelled and tried to pry her fingers off Goten's throat. Finally, annoyed with the boy, she threw Trunks aside and began to rip the pod's door off, still holding Goten.

Trunks didn't waste a second running away. He had to find someone and get help. On the way out, Trunks grabbed his disk.

Meanwhile, the 21 had finished with the door, and stepped out. She watched the boy fly away, but made no attempt to follow. He wasn't worth her time.

"A child," she spat to herself, "Nothing but a mere child." She cracked her neck, threw Goten aside, and looked around. It was just as she remembered it, except it was far dustier. She walked over to the mirror and wiped off the dust. The Doctor had changed her clothing a little. He had given her black leather gloves with the fingers cut off. Also, her shirt showed a little more skin than before.

Finished with her inspection, she turned her mind to other matters. Her internal scanner told her that Son Goku was already dead, or off the planet. It didn't matter which. She had no intention of harming him, unless he got in her way, of course.

First, though, she had to find out where the rest of the Z-warriors were and how strong they where. The humans weren't a problem, but the boy, Gohan, was another matter. He had far too much potential than she was comfortable with. There was a chance he might one day be strong enough to stop her.

Then she got an idea. The child she had grabbed looked almost exactly like Goku, which meant that he might be Gohan's brother. He wouldn't even touch her if she had his brother, ready to die at her command.

The Doctor had done things like that when he was in the Red Ribbon Army. He had put something in people's body's that would release a deadly virus at his death, making families reluctant to attack him. It would be a simple matter to readjust the device to her specifications.

But first, she needed the Doctor's blueprints, and perhaps the boy's purple-haired friend would be useful as well.

__

I have a couple different ideas on where I want this story to go, so I figured I'd see what the readers want. Here are your choices:

A. 21 puts the virus device into the kids and gains control of Earth

B. The world becomes like Miari Trunks' world, but the kids are unwilling slaves of Android 21

C. 21 kills the Z-fighters one by one and finds out 18's her sister


End file.
